Babylon 5: Midnight on the Firing Line
| next = "Soul Hunter" }} "Midnight on the Firing Line" is the premiere episode of the syndicated science fiction television series Babylon 5. It was directed by Richard Compton and written by series creator J. Michael Straczynski. It first aired on Wednesday, January 26th, 1994. The episode introduces the crew of the space station ''Babylon'' 5, commanded by Jeffrey Sinclair, as well as his support staff, Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova and Security Chief Michael Garibaldi. As a waystation for various alien diplomats to resolve their differences, Babylon 5 plays host to many distinct races such as the Minbari, the Centauri, the Narns and the Vorlons - not all of whom have a peaceful history with one another. Tensions heat up when Centauri ambassador Londo Mollari learns about an unprovoked attack on a Centauri agricultural colony by their long-standing rivals, the Narns and Commander Sinclair must find a way to prevent an all-out war between the two nations. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Also starring Appearances Characters * Ayla * Carn Mollari * Delenn * Delta 7 * Dome tech (I) * G'Kar * Jane, ISN anchor * Jeffrey Sinclair * Kosh * Londo Mollari * Michael Garibaldi * Narn captain * Senator, the * Susan Ivanova * Talia Winters * Vir Cotto Locations * Epsilon Eridani system * Euphrates Sector * Epsilon III * Babylon 5 station :* Observation dome * Ragesh system :* Ragesh III :* Ragesh III station Items * Earth Alliance hand link * Space mines ' Vehicles' * ''Frazi''-class heavy freighter * Narn heavy cruiser Organizations * Earthforce * Narn Regime Ranks and titles * Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Security Chief Races * Centauri * Humans * Minbari * Narns * Vorlons Miscellaneous * Hyperspace :* Jump point Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 103 * The events from this episode take place in February, 2258. * Douglas Netter and Derek Zemrak are both uncredited for their respective roles of Earthgov president Luis Santiago and the fighter pilot. * Actor Richard Biggs is credited in this episode, but his character, Doctor Stephen Franklin, is not introduced until episode two, "Soul Hunter". * Jeff Austin's character is credited as Centauri #1 in this episode, but he identifies himself as Watch Commander Ayla in the beginning of the episode. Quotes : Michael Garibaldi: Londo, my brain will be five days dead before I ever trust a Centauri. .... : G'Kar: Your time has come and gone. It's our turn now. One night, you'll wake to find our teeth at your throat. Sleep well, Mollari. Sleep lightly. .... : Londo Mollari: We made a mistake, I'm sorry. Here, open my wrists. : Michael Garibaldi: Centauri don't have major arteries in their wrists. : Londo Mollari: Of course not, what, do you think I am stupid? .... : Londo Mollari: Mister Garibaldi, just now, would you really have killed me? : Michael Garibaldi: Yes. Yes, I would've, but I'm just as glad I didn't have to. The paperwork's a pain in the butt. See also External Links Episode links * * "Midnight on the Firing Line" at The Babylon Project * "Midnight on the Firing Line" at TV.com * "Midnight on the Firing Line" at TV Rage.com Series links References ---- Category:1994/Episodes Category:January, 1994/Episodes